oh no little trunks
by leonfromre4
Summary: STARING : Mirai Trunks, Chibi trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten. Many more in future chapters.mirai trunks returns to the past to his friends since they are all dead, and tells them all about what has happened in those seven years or so, Trunks and gote


read this then review i love reviews, also i dont own any of these characters but if i did i would be rich. Also made it this rating because of the ending of this chapter is very maybe not for kids. Vegeta is well i did and didn't make him like he is in the anime, i dunno read it and tell me if its larite and if i should continue

**Oh no little trunks**

**chapter 1 : bad trunks**

Trunks has just turned seven, he just about knows how to fly. Goten his best friend is six and doesn't know how to fly, but uses nimbus the golden Cloud to fly. Vegeta and his family as well as the other Z fighters saw a space ship land in the field behind Bulma's house. A young man appeared out of it, he was in his late twenty's. He had dark grey trousers, A blue Jacket with the Capsule Logo on it, and a black shirt, His jacket had ripped sleeves that showed his bulgy Muscles. Trunks looked at his face and saw that he has the same hairstyle as himself. "Hey that Guy stole my haircut" Trunks pointed while saying.

The young man laughed and spoke "So how you all doing".

Trunks didn't know who he was but everyone obviously knew him. "Huh, who is that guy". Trunks yelled.

Vegeta looked his young son in the eyes and spoke "Its you from the Future".

Trunks was confused, Then Mirai trunks walked up to Little Trunks and bent down "Hi Trunks I'm You from the future".

He held out his hand, Trunks shook it and then as they let go Trunks ran to Goten and said "His ki, its enormous, as I shook his hand I felt a humungous Ki"

Goten walked up to him and tugged on his leg and spoke "Hi I'm Goten".

Trunks looked at the young boy and picked him up. "You look so much like Goku".

Everyone was acknowledging M. Trunks, he was telling the stories of what has been happening since he destroyed the Androids. C. Trunks felt left out so he flew up high and sat on the Roof. They all went inside to make a cup of tea and to listen to his story more. Trunks looked up at the sky and whispered "I hope I disappear, then I wont have to worry about them".

Then Trunks saw Goten looking for him, He jumped down and asked "Hey do you want an adventure".

Goten shrugged "Yeah sounds like fun".

Goten called Nimbus, Trunks took up into the air and started to fly, as they reached some mountains Trunks began to feel tired. "Flying… Wears me out… Lets rest for a bit".

Goten jumped off and sat near Trunks. They heard some loud Grumbling sounds from the nearby cave. "Lets go check it out Goten" Yelled Trunks whilst running towards the noise

"Hey wait up" Goten yelled while running after him.

As they got near the noise they saw some monster , he had strong muscles, with a large tail and a human face. Both boys hid behind rocks and whispered "What we going to do" Whispered Trunks

"I don't know, but he has a large tail" Goten answered.

Then the monster felt some Sort of Ki behind the rocks so he blasted it with some sort of Purple Ki. It knocked Trunks into the air, and Goten was starting to fall. "NIMBUS!" yelled Goten.

Nimbus caught Goten, He puffed and then relaxed, Trunks couldn't stay in the air for long. But then the monster grabbed him and blasted him with a much stronger Ki which knocked him into the water and he was unconscious. "Oh no Trunks" Yelled Goten.

The monster was after Goten, But he tried to go as fast as he could. Goten saw Trunks going deeper and deeper in the water, but knew that neither him nor Trunks could swim, the only chance they got is if the Z Warriors come. He didn't want to leave Trunks with the monster. He lured some time by making the monster chase him around and powering his energy up until someone came. Goten then saw a tiny dot flying towards him, it was Vegeta. Goten then got hit by the monster and nearly fell on the rocks but Gohan caught him. "Phew that was close little bro".

"Ahh, so close". Goten answered.

Then Vegeta used his Final flash attack on it but it didn't effect.

Meanwhile underwater

Trunks was going deeper and deeper underwater, Then some sort of being grabbed him and went inside the cave. Onto a hospital sort of looking bed. He injected Trunks with something.

M. Trunks hit the monster with the 'Finish Buster' Move. Goten was sitting on land cheering them all on, since he couldn't fly, or use Ki blasts

Gohan and the rest of the saiyans turned Super saiyans and gave the monster a whopping.

Then M. Trunks cut it up with his sword and blasted it with a powerful blast.

Goten looked in the water but saw no sign of Trunks. They all landed near Goten and Vegeta yelled "Where the heck is my son"

Goten answered "The monster hurt him and he fell into the water But…".

Vegeta angrily yelled "But what!"

Goten looked sad "He's not there no more, I saw him a few minutes ago but now I can't see him".

Vegeta face got angry, He grabbed his shirt and was about to do something he would regret until

"AHHHHHHHH!".

A Childs cry came out of nowhere.

"Trunks" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta went into the cave and saw Trunks was sitting on a hospital bed, The others was behind him. Goten ran up to him, He looked at his eyes , but sure nothing just whiteness. "No… He's not".

Trunks looked at Goten and laughed a wicked laugh. "You all shall perish" he yelled.

Goten stood in a fighting stance, Trunks used a powerful Ki Blast and Blasted Goten out of the cave, Gohan quickly grabbed Goten. "He's….Not….trunks".

Then Goten fainted.

Vegeta's fists was clinched. "Where's my son boy".

Trunks looked at his hands and legs and smiled "But I am trunks… Father"

Vegeta yelled "No your not, My son wouldn't do that to his friend".

Trunks stood up and Yelled "Fight me then Father, as a super saiyan, Fight me".

Vegeta then powered up to super saiyan an went into a fighting stance "OK, lets go kid".

M. Trunks yelled "No father you can't he is trunks just been taken over, if you destroy his body you will destroy your son".

Vegeta knew that he was right, but there wasn't much choice. C. Trunks then blasted the others out of the way and then started to punch and kick Vegeta. "My son doesn't fight like this". Vegeta yelled.

Then Trunks powered up but not as a super saiyan, "FATHER….HELP ME".

Vegeta heard his son scream before the being took over again, "Gohan, Look in the cave, there's got to be something to help him".

Then Trunks powered up more, his hair was turning Blonde then lavender. He screamed louder then the being went out of his body, Trunks then turned back to normal, then he was dropping. Vegeta quickly flew to his son and grabbed him. "Trunks … Rest my boy".

But when Vegeta felt his pulse there was nothing. Vegeta laid him on the ground and tried to resuscitate him. He breathed into his mouth then, put his hands on his chest and moved his hands down and up. Still nothing. M. Trunks yelled "Err…guys… I'm disappearing…".

Gohan looked at M. Trunks, then put Goten down and asked "Hey what about a senzu bean"

Vegeta nodded "No it only works up until your nearly dead, not when you are".

Vegeta tried several more times, until M. Trunks disappeared Fully. "I have failed as a father, I couldn't even save my own son".

Then suddenly M. Trunks reappeared and C. Trunks was coughing out some water. Vegeta hugged his son. "Dad… Stop… I'm choking".

He finally stopped "Don't ever disappear like that again".

Trunks looked adown and said "I only wanted an adventure dad, But I need to know how to use those blasts and to get blonde hair like you do".

Vegeta smirked "You will soon enough".

M. Trunks spoke "Phew, that was close, I thought I was gone for sure"

They all then flew back home, Trunks energy was gone so Vegeta carried him, Gohan carried Goten. When they arrived at capsule corp. Vegeta put Trunks down, he was still wet from when he was in the water. "Trunks what happened , go to your room and get changed".

As Trunks ran to get changed Vegeta spoke "Don't be too hard Woman, He had a rough time".

He smirked.

Everyone walked inside and when they were all gone, Bulma walked close to him and whispered "So your protecting him from me now".

Vegeta was blushing, not knowing what to do. Bulma lips was now touching his and they were now kissing, vegeta's hand was on her back and going lower, Bulma's hand was on his chest and getting lower as well. Vegeta's hand went round to the front. They were about to do something naughty when a child yelled "Mum, I cant find any shirts".

She touched his chest and whispered "I'll be back later, I got to deal with our son".

Vegeta smirked then she left. When she was inside he whispered "Woman… How can I ever resist".

Next chapter coming soon if you like


End file.
